Margaritas
by BoMinYeon
Summary: –Kagome. –Le llamé para que dirigiera su mirada a la mía. –Dime Inuyasha. –Volteó a mí. –¿Te gustan las Margaritas? –Ella asintió y sonrió y eso me dio un sí.


_**Inuyasha no es mío.**_

Margaritas.

Kagome se había ido a su casa, necesitaba hacer esas estúpidas evaluaciones de admisión. Keh, ¿Para qué necesita hacerlo? Sí, ella misma dijo que se quedaría con nosotros…

En fin, me dediqué a pasármelas el día solo, es raro decir esto después de que Kagome no me caía muy bien al principio; pero es aburrido el estar sin _ella._

Llegué a un campo lleno de flores silvestres, un refrescante césped, arboles a montón, no sé cómo llegué tan rápido, solo me dedique a acostarme bajo un árbol frondoso. Me acosté y me dormí. Llegó la tarde y pude divisar otro campo al Oeste de donde estaba yo… Ese campo tenía margaritas, por doquier. Recuerdo cuando Kagome me llevaba a comprar Margaritas para la tumba de su Padre…

–_¿Y eso qué es? –Le pregunté atento. –Son margaritas, Inuyasha, un tipo de flor… –Me respondió observándolas mientras se agachaba a colocarlas en un ramo sobre la tumba de su padre. –A tu padre… ¿Le gustaban? –Kagome se sentó en el cemento al lado de la tumba y me contestó –En realidad, le traje margaritas por el hecho de que él siempre se las traía a mi mamá… Yo era muy pequeña debí haber tenido uno años… –Lo miré expectante y me senté al lado de ella –¿Aún te acuerdas de lo que pasó en esa edad? –Me sonrió y soltó una leve y linda carcajada –Inuyasha, en la vida hay cosas tan bellas, que no se olvidan… –Me dijo y se levantó de un salto, yo le imité. –Kagome. –Le llamé para que dirigiera su mirada a la mía. –Dime Inuyasha. –Volteó a mí. –¿Te gustan las Margaritas? –Ella asintió y sonrió y eso me dio un sí._

Desde entonces solo ha pasado una semana, fue un emotivo encuentro. Pero no le podía conseguir margaritas, en su época no podía, por temor a ser descubierto y acá no había encontrado hasta hoy claro. A veces me siento algo idiota y cursi ¿Llevar flores como marica? Pero bueno, es para Kagome, es para _ella._ Me paré y corrí hacia el campo de margaritas, tomé un racimo. ¿Así le llaman verdad? Un racimo de margaritas, eran bien lindas… Recuerdo también que Koga también se las llevaba Keh, estas Margaritas con más bonitas que las estúpidas flores del… Aún no atardecía, así que decidí llevar otras flores de nombre desconocido para mí. Estas flores eran más bien violetas y eran más exóticas. Pero las margaritas le daban un todo más dulce, como _ella._ Me estoy volviendo cursi.

Bien una vez recogidas, me dirigí nuevamente a mi árbol, seguía siendo una placentera tarde, la noche no tardaría en llegar, pero tampoco se demoraría. Decidí contemplar una vez más las flores y margaritas ¿A Kagome le gustarán? ¿Se reiría de mí? ¿O preferiría las de Koga? Estaba confundido, últimamente no hago nada por ella, y sentir que le daré algo me pone los pelos de punta al saber si estaré correcto en su respuesta ante aquel gesto… ¿Cómo le hace ella? Kagome puede perfectamente hacerme cualquier regalo o sorpresa y lo hace tranquila, debe ser por la confianza… Eso no querrá decir que yo sea desconfiado ante mí ¿verdad? Genial, ahora me confundí más. Sentí que se oscurecía, así que me dirigí a la aldea de Kaede, Miroku y Shippo acompañaron a Sango a su aldea, por herramientas y decirles algunas noticias. Yo me quedé por Kagome, si ella supiera que yo me iría unos días con ellos, ella llegaría mas tarde y eso no lo permito. Llegué y me coloqué en un árbol, luego divisé a Kagome salir de la cabaña, al parecer había llegado más temprano…

-Kagome… -Le dije al bajar y llevaba las flores y margaritas detrás de mí. –Hola Inuyasha, ¿Dónde… se fueron los chicos? -Me dijo dulcemente, al igual que ella, se veía bastante más linda, de seguro tomó un baño o algo así. –Shippo y Miroku acompañaron a Sango a su aldea. –Le dije rápido, quería pasarle este ramo de una vez… Pero alguien, mejor dicho una cosa nos interrumpió…

–Veo que estás sola, querida –¿Koga? ¡Y este qué! Mas encima tenía al igual que yo flores por doquier en sus manos, se me hizo vergonzoso el que yo también tuviera… –Ten son flores para otra dulce flor –Koga le guiñó el ojo a Kagome y esta se sonrojo… ¡Ellos coqueteaban frente de mí! Como odié eso… Escondí las flores en mi Haori y los separé, este lobo interrumpe mi plan!

–Haber lobo, si nos haces el permiso… –Dije con voz calmada -¡Aléjate de Kagome! –Kagome sonrojada nos miró, no había dicho nada, de seguro estaba algo confundida. –Joven Koga, gracias… pero será mejor que se valla… –Habló al fin y calmada.

–Ya oíste lobo, ándate. –Este me 'fulminó' con la mirada y enseguida se giró hacia Kagome tomó sus delicadas manos, sentí mi sangre hervir. –Adiós preciosa, disfrútalas. –Dijo refiriéndose a las flores. Yo me enojé las arranqué de sus manos y las rompí para luego tirarlas lejos. –¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué crees que haces? –Enojada me gritó y antes de que siguiera gritándome saqué el ramo de mi Haori y se las pasé y desvié mi cara de manera lateral para evitar verla. –Son… ¿Para mí? –Me dijo sorprendida… –¡Keh! Claro tonta, son para ti… tú dijiste que te gustaban… y hoy salí a un campo y habían de ellas y otras más raras… pero lindas… –Le dije y ella se me acercó y beso mi mejilla. Algo que odié por hacerme sonrojar y a la vez amar. Fue un beso corto y delicado, sus labios en mi piel me fascinaron. –Gracias… –Susurró en mi oído y me abrazó… Otras caricias de estas y ella estaría bajo de mi desnuda… ¡Ah! -¿Por qué me las trajiste? –Dijo desasiendo el abrazo y sonriéndome. –Por que bueno, te gustan y son lindas… como tú. Digo bueno… em… Ah Kagome, vámonos. –La tomé del brazo y me la lleve a la cabaña… Me sonrió y con eso fue suficiente. Al parecer a ella se le puede complacer recibiendo algo a cambio. Tal vez si le traigo racimos gigantones, a la próxima ella me regale algo mas excitante… ¡Keh!

¡Hola hermosuras! Quiero que sepan que estoy enferma tt_tt y que este OneShot nada más no tiene tema de inspiración, solo se me vino y ya espero les agrade.

Un review es como un Inuyasha dándote flores *0*


End file.
